A touch sensor detects the presence and location of a touch or the proximity of an object (such as a user's finger or a stylus) within a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensor overlaid, for example, on a display screen. In a touch-sensitive-display application, the touch sensor enables a user to interact directly with what is displayed on the screen, rather than indirectly with a mouse or touchpad. A touch sensor may be attached to or provided as part of a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device. A control panel on a household or other appliance may include a touch sensor.
There are different types of touch sensors, such as (for example) resistive touch screens, surface acoustic wave touch screens, capacitive touch screens, infrared touch screens, and optical touch screens. Herein, reference to a touch sensor encompasses a touch screen, and vice versa, where appropriate. A capacitive touch screen may include an insulator coated with a substantially transparent conductor in a particular pattern. When an object touches or comes within proximity of the surface of the capacitive touch screen, a change in capacitance occurs within the touch screen at the location of the touch or proximity. A controller processes the change in capacitance to determine the touch position(s) on the touch screen.